


Peter Parker Being Obsessed With You

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Marvel Universe, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel Writings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Kudos: 38





	Peter Parker Being Obsessed With You

  * _Peters obsession with you started when he first met you, which happened to be your first day at school._
  * _He was too busy talking to Ned, to notice that you and he were about to collide._
  * _He only realized it a little too late, when he crashed into you, making the books in your hand fall to the ground, with a loud thud._
  * _MJ rolled her eyes at Peter, she was about to help you when Peter bet her to it._
  * _“I’m sorry, it’s all my fault, here let me help you.” Peter stammered out, kneeling beside you, he started to pick up the books as well, stacking them up, he turned to face you and that’s when his guilty expression turned into a look of awe. He was memorized by you. To him, you were the most beautiful girl in Midtown._
  * _“Thanks.” you responded, with a soft voice, motioning him to hand you the books he stacked up over, but he just kept staring at you like you were the most interesting thing in the world, and it slightly made you nervous._
  * _You were about to say something, but MJ, quickly grabbed your books for you, making Peter snap out of his little daydream._
  * _You quickly looked away, feeling flustered, as you got up, MJ handed you the books, while Peter was blushing, he quickly stood up as well, as he nervously stood next to his friend Ned, looking anywhere but at you, while awkwardly scratching his neck._
  * _“And, these losers are-” MJ spoke, but Ned interrupted her._
  * _“I’m Ned.” Ned spoke, way to excitedly, while you just smiled at him, your head turned to face the guy that you bumped into, waiting for him to introduce himself. He honestly looked like a deer caught in headlights when he looked at you._
  * _“Hey, I’m-I’m-I’m par- Peter Parker.” Peter stuttered out, making you give him a reassuring smile, which made his heart melt._
  * _“I’m y/n.” you greeted, looking at Peter then at Ned, then back to Peter._
  * _Just as one of them was about to say something, MJ interrupted them._
  * _“Let’s leave these losers, I still got to show you around the rest of the school.” MJ spoke, with a monotoned voice._
  * _Peter staring dreamily at you all the time, with his elbow, propped up on the table, as he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand._
  * _A couple of times you have caught him staring at you. which makes him quickly look away, and blush._
  * _The more you hang out/sit with him, Ned and MJ at lunch the more his obsession with you grows._
  * _MJ and Ned teasing him a lot, about his obsession with you. Especially when he stares at you._
  * _Peter basically babbling to MJ and Ned about you. which annoys MJ, since you are all he talks about, she loves you dearly, but hearing Peter talk about you all the time was getting annoying._
  * _“She’s so pretty.” Peter sighed dreamily._
  * _“So, just cause she’s so pretty, that’s her only worth.” MJ snapped, looking up from her book._
  * _“W-what, n-no, she has other qualities like the way she smiles, the way she-” Peter rambled, only for MJ to let out a huff and look back down at the page on the book._
  * _MJ rolled her eyes, as Peter continued his rambling._
  * _Ned encouraging Peter just to ask you out. But always gets the same response._
  * _“Why don’t you just ask her out?” Ned asked, making Peters gaze from you snap towards his best friend, his eyes widening in fear._
  * _“I can’t, she’s so out of my league.” Peter sighed, turning his head back towards you, as you put food on your tray, which made MJ roll her eyes._
  * _“Of course, you’re out of her league, she prob thinks your creepy, staring at her all the time.” MJ grumbled._
  * _“Don’t listen to her, you never know if you don’t ask her out, what’s the worst that could happen?” Ned encouraged him._
  * _“She could reject you.” MJ spoke blankly, Ned and Peters heads snapped towards MJ, as she looked up from her book._
  * _“Or she could share the feelings you feel for her back.” Ned stated._
  * _“Why would she feel the same way, he is a loser.” MJ spoke, just as Ned was about to defend his best friend, Peter interrupted him._
  * _“Sh, she’s coming over.” Peter stammered out, eyes wide, as he saw you approach the table, his heart thudding against his chest._
  * _“Who feels the same way? And who is a loser?” you asked, as you sat down, on the bench in front of Peter and Ned._
  * _“No one, its nothing.” Peter stuttered out, making you raise your eyebrow at him._
  * _“Okay,” you looked over at MJ, she only shrugged her shoulders, looking disinterested in the conversation you just walked in on. You looked back at Ned and Peter suspiciously, which they both avoided your gaze. **What the hell are they talking about? You thought to yourself**._
  * _Nearly everyone at school knew Peter had a huge crush on you, except for you._
  * _Since you don’t know he is Spider-Man he would use that to his advantage to watch you, check if you were in any danger._
  * _Most of his night patrols are seeing if you are in any danger or watching you._
  * _You are basically all Peter thinks about, every second of the day and night, even before he goes to sleep and when he wakes up._
  * _Peter mostly stutters a lot when he is talking to you or talks way to fast. Not that you mind._
  * _Or he gets speechless and just stares at you._
  * _Peter daydreaming of being your boyfriend a lot, what its like to kiss your lips, run his fingers through your hair, twirl your hair, hug you and so on._
  * _Slightly getting jealous when another guy or girl flirts with you._
  * _Whenever he sees you cry, it hurts him, so he does his best to comfort you and cheer you up._
  * _Helping you out when you struggle with homework. Which means study dates._
  * _Following all your social media accounts, and liking/watching all the things you post, he kind of stalks you on them._
  * _Since he gets preoccupied with thinking of you, he often forgets about the other things he must do._
  * _Peter would do anything for you._
  * _He adores you so much._
  * _Every time he works up the courage to ask you out or confess his feelings he chickens out._
  * _Peter often forgets that MJ and Ned are there when all four of you are hanging out._
  * _Or he just forgets to invite them or doesn’t even think of inviting them when he hangs out with you._
  * _Peter gushing to his Aunt May about you, making her smile at him._
  * _Peter taking pictures of you. either on his phone or his camera._
  * _He has you as his home screen on his phone._




End file.
